The tables have turned
by Avaloner
Summary: A retelling of the Arthur-Gwen breakup where it's Arthur who seeks Gwen's forgiveness after he initially banished her, refusing to believe her claim that she was enchanted to betray him. Nothing explicit but rated T for dark times/themes.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

 **This has been a long time coming...well, since ep 4 x 09, which was the first time I genuinely disagreed with a Merlin storyline.**

 **I really do think the story should have been about Arthur seeking Gwen's forgiveness; she should have been sure that she was enchanted from the beginning. And so I would have liked the story to have been about Arthur seeing what he's done to her, how he should have trusted her, rather than having the story about him learning to forgive Gwen...for no convincing reason.**

 **I felt it was insulting to both Arthur and Gwen to have Gwen act weak and keep reiterating that she-loves-him-but-doesn't-know-what-came-over-her.**

 **And Arthur's 'forgiveness' without any solid evidence of Gwen's innocence was such an insult to that raw initial reaction he had which I thought was a thoroughly well-done scene (for Arthur). I mean, if their cases were reversed -if it was Gwen who found Arthur with a girl before their wedding- I would have hated it if Gwen 'just forgave' Arthur after a bit of separation!**

 **Ok, enough of my Arwen angst, let's get into the story. : )**

* * *

 **Part 1: Regret**

Arthur stared at the misaligned parchments that lay strewn on his table, leaning his head on his elbow, his hand in his hair. His other hand stretched before him on the table, a quill that fell out of it lying near his fingers.

He didn't care for a single word on the page where his eyes fell. His mind was elsewhere, battling to know how things had ended up like this.

His mind kept pulling apart the last moment he had spent with Guinevere.

He remembered he couldn't breathe, rage brimming in his heart, even though his words were calm. But then he had given in, had raised his voice. He gave in and shook her by the shoulders, asking her why she had any reason to kiss Lancelot on the night before their wedding. His hands shook as he took them off Guinevere and lowered them, ashamed at his loss of control.

Guinevere hadn't once shaken. Her voice was steady, dark, he thought, remembering her words.

'I didn't betray you, Arthur,' she had said, locking her eyes on his, 'my feelings are only for you. I'm sorry that you're hurt but whatever made me do what I did, it wasn't _me_.'

She had never looked so sure. Yet, he had witnessed what she did with his own eyes. How could she explain that?

'Don't you see?' fresh determination was traced on her face. She had attempted to take his hands. He didn't let her. 'This has been done to us. It has to be...' for the first time in the exchange she hesitated, then made up her mind. 'It has to be sorcery.'

The more she explained, recounting the events of the last day, the more convinced she had seemed.

'You have to believe me,' her voice was tight, almost threatening, 'it must have been the bracelet.'

He asked her where this treacherous instrument was. She told him how she had thrown it away.

He had smiled wryly, not making eye contact. 'How convenient.'

Still, his heart wanted it to be true so badly. He didn't let it show as Gwen insisted she was telling the truth. He ordered guards to search her cell for this bracelet.

He didn't let his despair show either when it wasn't found. He didn't think that Gwen could have been right, that _Morgana_ somehow found out about their plans for marriage and that she had constructed this version of Lancelot to enchant Gwen, using the bracelet.

His last words to her were calm, peaceful. He couldn't give her the expected punishment of death. He couldn't see her die. But he couldn't see her either. She was banished from Camelot.

Her eyes held shock, the same look he had in his eyes when he had witnessed her 'betrayal' a couple of hours ago. She held her head high, though, as she accepted her fate. 'I wish you don't regret this.'

His eyes had brimmed with tears when she turned her back to him. As they did now.

Arthur sat up straight and pinched the bridge of his nose to halt the tears. He picked up the topmost parchment. The words meant nothing. Nothing meant anything anymore. He picked up the quill and signed his name at the bottom of the document, the strokes landing on the page with violence. Then he threw the quill aside on the table, the inky quill tip spreading dark spots on the pages it rolled on.

His eyes rested on the flames in the fireplace. Should he change his mind about what he had just commanded with his signature? Then he thought, what was the worst that could happen? The abyss of regret in his heart would only get wider.


	2. Chapter 2

'Arthur, you can't do this,' Merlin erupted, striding into the room after the king.

Arthur made no attempt at a reply, systematically taking himself out of his armour and chainmail, even though the task required a second person's assistance. But he didn't wait for Merlin, looking on silently as if he were the only person in the chamber.

Merlin stepped forward and began helping him. His heated words didn't cease, however.

'This is _far_ more reckless than what happened with Caerleon. Fine, you listened to Agravaine back then because you were...' he tried to think of the right word as he unclasped one of the armour fastenings, 'new to the throne. And it was the life of one man. But this,' his eyes blazed with disapproval as Arthur turned around and now faced him, 'this is cruel. You've ordered to burn down an entire village! Just to send a message -that's madness.'

Merlin recalled that even the normally hard-hearted Agravaine seemed quite taken by surprise at Arthur's announcement about the village. Arthur had presented to the court his decision about a rumoured threat to Camelot from the warlord Helios. In order to send Helios a message, the king had commanded that one of the villages under the warlord's rule be burned down.

Arthur refused to make eye contact with Merlin now, taking himself off to sit at his table.

Merlin's tone softened for a moment. He put his palms flat on the table and leaned forward to look at the king, 'This isn't you.'

'The villagers will be warned,' Arthur said to the table, 'as you've heard.'

'These are innocent people,' Merlin punctuated each word. 'Even if they survive, you're robbing them of their homes, their livelihoods.'

Merlin seemed as angry as he had been on the day of Gwen's banishment. He had been relentless in telling Arthur he was making the wrong decision. Merlin had declared that he believed Gwen. Merlin pursued the argument that Gwen had no reason to betray Arthur like that. Therefore it wasn't her doing.

Besides, there was one thing that he _was_ sure of. 'Lancelot must have been a shade,' he had said quietly. He couldn't tell Arthur about how he and Gaius had discovered that fact.

'And your gut feeling told you that, did it?' Arthur had retorted.

'Gaius believes so. He looked it up in one of his books.'

Arthur hadn't argued further. He also didn't change his mind about Guinevere. Merlin and Arthur hadn't been in the best of terms since that day.

'My decision is made,' Arthur sounded faraway now.

Merlin stood there for a moment, piercing his friend with his eyes. 'It's because of Gwen, isn't it?'

Arthur sat entirely still for a moment. Then he slowly raised his head, resting a steady, furious gaze on Merlin. 'I thought I told you not to speak of her.'

Merlin looked away. He knew Arthur wouldn't acknowledge it, but he knew what was really going on: Arthur had felt he had wronged Gwen and now he allowed that to let his world fall apart. He no longer hesitated in making rash, heartless decisions.

Merlin had to turn his friend away from this path of self-destruction.

He turned from the table and began tiding up some clothes lying around. 'You know you haven't done the right thing with Gwen. That's why everything else is...turning into a mess,' he said loud enough for Arthur to hear. 'You need to make your amends with her-'

'Merlin!' Arthur's tone was fiery.

Merlin looked up.

The king made himself calm down then simply said, 'She's gone.' Then added sternly, 'Neither she nor you have any business in the matters of the court-'

This time it was Merlin who cut in. 'I know where to find her,' he blurted. He turned to see the king looking at him. There was something like hope or relief in Arthur's eyes.

'Why would you say that?'

'Because...I'd seen her once, after she was banished.' Then he told him, about that day when Arthur was on a hunt with princess Mithian. How their prey had been the enchanted Gwen, appearing as a deer.

Arthur stood up from the chair, leaving it at an angle facing away from the table which he didn't bother to fix. He stood against the table so that he was closer to Merlin.

He listened with eyes focused on Merlin. Now it made sense, how he had come to find Guinevere's ring that day.

'And you decided it was best to leave all this from me?' Arthur's voice was calm but his eyes held bitterness.

Merlin struggled to say the next part as Arthur stepped towards him.

He grabbed Merlin's shirt-front, neckerchief and all. 'Oh that's right, according to you I've lost all good sense, so I suppose leaving things out from me sounds perfectly fine.' He let go of Merlin and looked away not seeing his manservant swallow nervously.

He went over what Merlin had just revealed.

He had nightmarish thoughts of what was happening to Guinevere while she was out there, on her own. Once he had found her ring, it only made the guilt in his stomach tighten.

And now he just found out that after escaping Helios, she was made to be the target of his own weapon.

'Gwen said she doesn't want to see you,' said Merlin. 'Trust me Arthur, I begged her to come back to Camelot. She's the one who had told me of Helios's plan.' He looked down, sorry to bring this news to Arthur. 'But she refused to see you. I didn't know how to say that to you. So I left out the part about finding her.' For the first time Merlin's eyes lit up with a smile, 'But don't worry, I've convinced her to stay at Ealdor with my mother. She should be there by now.'

He didn't say how Gwen initially refused to listen to him. Like Arthur, the Lancelot event had turned her heart into ice too. She was too proud to seek shelter with a friend, hoping for Arthur to return to her one day. Instead, she wanted to set out on her own, start a new life.

But in the end Merlin managed to make her promise she would go to his mother's home.

Arthur remained silent and rubbed his face. 'I don't think I'd be able to see her either,' he said, all the resentment drained out of his voice, as if he was admitting defeat.

Merlin looked to him, brows furrowed. 'You mean you still don't believe her?' he sounded shocked.

'No, Merlin,' the king looked at him and took a moment to gather his thoughts. 'I thought I had made the more merciful choice by letting her go free.' Arthur looked across to the floor, as if unable to continue. Then he spoke again, 'Now I understand what I've done instead: I condemned her to a punishment worse than death. I threw her out, made her walk into danger.' He pierced Merlin with an intent look. 'I don't know how to face her after that.'

* * *

Later that night Arthur tossed and turned through his conversation with Merlin, while tossing around his dinner with his fork.

Then he stopped. He put aside his plate of barely-eaten meal and reached for a fresh parchment on his table.

He could at least spare those villagers.

Three days later, however, that decision proved to be completely useless. A note arrived from Helios, declaring he will not stand cowering before Arthur Pendragon, that he would make the young king pay for his withdrawn threat. The Southron army invaded Camelot the next day.

It was a kick to the gut for Arthur to know he had brought this onto his kingdom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 2: Reunion**

The first thing Arthur was aware of was pain at his side. Someone tightened something around it -a bandage- then their hands brushed against him gently. Arthur opened his eyes. They fell on Guinevere.

She was putting away some cloth and such, presumably for making bandages. Yet, it made no sense to Arthur; how was she here with him?

He closed his eyes, the last few hours playing in his mind: Camelot attacked by the Southrons, escaping with Merlin - _did Merlin make him pretend to be a simpleton?_ \- being helped by those smugglers...

He opened his eyes and began rising on the makeshift bed, registering that he was in some sort of a tent, still in the forest. He rested his eyes on Gwen again. 'Guinevere.' Even saying it out loud didn't make it seem real. He had to touch her to convince himself that she wasn't merely his dream.

He reached an arm out. Gwen held a reserved expression but didn't stop him.

'I missed you,' he said, hugging her.

Gwen found herself putting her arms around him too. 'I missed you too,' she said in a measured tone, her expression becoming tender only when it was out of his view.

She found this strange and not just because she was embracing a man she had a lot of resentful thoughts about lately. Although Gwen had seen Arthur without a shirt on before, while attending to his wounds, this was the first time she had her arms around him against his bare skin.

She began withdrawing from him. This wasn't appropriate, she decided. She thought of what had separated the two of them. This wasn't appropriate at all, she thought, angrily this time. She was about to get up from the bed, without a second look at Arthur when his words stopped her.

'What are you doing here?'

So she told him. How she had met Tristan and Isolde's gang while she was heading towards Ealdor. She ambiguously told them her story and they made a deal with her. They needed some extra hands to sort through their goods -they asked her to join them.

'You took up with smugglers?' Arthur sounded puzzled.

Gwen had a steely look in her eyes. 'Someone like me doesn't have too much luxury in choosing their company.'

Arthur lowered his eyes.

'They offered me protection in return. I agreed to accompany them with a few missions then they promised to drop me off at Ealdor.'

'I see...'

Gwen stood up again. 'You should get some rest while you can,' she said then began leaving.

'Goodnight, Guinevere,' Arthur said to her back.

* * *

Merlin was in a good mood, despite the circumstances. He was initially concerned to discover Gwen among the group of smugglers. But then she explained things and he could see that Tristan and Isolde were good people; he was glad Gwen had found them.

By the next morning they had reached Ealdor. Merlin was tremendously glad to see his mother too.

But now something was upsetting him. He noticed Arthur and Gwen were being, at best, _indifferent_ to each other.

He was arranging some supplies when Gwen came up to Arthur.

She extended a tiny bottle to him. 'The village physician has sent this for you -it should make your injury heal faster.'

Arthur took the medicine and looked at her as she turned to go. 'Guinevere.'

'What is it?' she said without feeling.

'I just wanted to say, last night I was rather overwhelmed to see you-'

'I know. So was I.' She looked away for a bit, 'Whatever my reaction was, just happened.' Then she looked him in the eye, 'It doesn't mean anything has changed between us.'

She turned and left.

Merlin looked on then shot up from his seat and stomped over to Arthur.

'Why didn't you talk to her?' Merlin demanded.

Arthur blinked, as if just coming around from a trance. 'You heard her. There's nothing to talk about.'

'Yes, there is!'

Arthur moved off to inspect some chainmail and armour he was supplied with at the village. 'We have other things to worry about.'

'Especially because we have other things to worry about.'

Arthur looked up at Merlin.

'Don't you realise? This could be...the last time the two of you have any moment together to talk things over.'

'What do you want me to say?'

Merlin mock-smiled, 'You of all people should know about the effects of being under an enchantment... Can you honestly think of a reason why Gwen would betray you, without being under the control of something?'

Arthur kept quiet for a while, staring at the grass afar. Then he spoke, 'Yes, I can.'


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I really didn't like Arthur's reasoning of 'you're not appropriate' when he does a mini break-up with Gwen in 4 x 05...and she just seems cool with it, for the most part. So I inserted this bit where his uncle really manipulates him and makes this about scandal and honour so that Arthur thinks he _has_ to break it off with her to preserve their honour. Then realises even that was stupid...**

* * *

The final preparations for battle were made. Arthur, Merlin and a group of villagers, along with Tristan and Isolde, prepared to head back into Camelot, to take back the kingdom.

Arthur found Gwen and walked up to her. 'I need to talk to you.'

Gwen followed him into a slightly quieter corner. 'What did you want to say?'

He looked at her, something a little like fear in his eyes. Her manners were still cold, business-like.

'I have been...unjust and inconsiderate,' he began, 'and foolish, in the way I treated you.'

Gwen looked aside, as if uncomfortable, her arms hugging herself.

His mind had been wrestling with these thoughts endlessly but now he didn't know how to put them into the words he wanted to say.

'I had been so happy that night, knowing that I'd finally be able to call you my wife,' Arthur smiled, remembering. 'Glad to have Lancelot back too.'

Gwen scratched her cheek, as if stopping herself wincing at the sound of that name.

'And then it all just...turned into a nightmare. When I saw you and Lancelot together -I didn't know what to make of it. I thought, maybe that-' He started again more quietly, 'Maybe having him back made you realise that it's not me you're meant to be with. The thought made me- so angry.'

Gwen sniffed into a wry smile. 'I understand. But I don't understand how...how you can love someone without any trust in their feelings for you in return.'

Arthur looked aside, frustrated. Then he looked into her eyes again. 'I've thought about this so much but now I realise it wasn't your _feelings_ I had doubts about.'

Gwen furrowed her forehead slightly.

'I doubted whether I was truly deserving of them.' He explained, with a sad smile, 'I have been a coward about _my_ feelings. Even when my father found out, I was only too happy to let him believe they were a result of sorcery.'

'That was the wiser thing to do,' Gwen put in quickly, looking sympathetic for the first time.

Arthur tilted his head back and shook his head. 'I let my uncle talk me into not seeing you anymore. At the time I told myself I did it to protect our honour.'

He remembered Agravaine's words, how he had realised his uncle was right, that the nobles would not accept Guinevere as queen. Apparently, they were already spreading talk about her, how she only had eyes for the crown. Agravaine even warned that the nobles wouldn't accept their future children as rightful heirs as they wouldn't be of full noble blood.

Arthur did not want any of that scandal to touch Gwen.

'I should have been brave enough to defend our relationship back then. I should have made you my queen; I'm sure that would have said to the councillors all I needed to say.

'But I- I wasn't able to do any of that. I guess I thought, that it occurred to you too...'

'And it was enough to make me secretly see another man?'

Arthur added hastily, 'I understand how pathetic of me it was to think that you would do that. But I wasn't thinking reasonably and...'

He took a breath, 'Guinevere,' he said with more clarity this time, taking a step closer, 'I believe you. About the bracelet, about acting under the influence of sorcery. Merlin told me how Gaius believes Lancelot was most likely a spirit of some kind -not the man we knew.

'I should have seen it then. I know I made a terrible mistake in banishing you.'

 _This._ This was what she needed from him on that fateful night. It brought tears to Gwen's eyes. _Too little, too late_ , said a whisper in her mind as a tear rolled down her cheek.

'Guinevere...'

She got to the tear before Arthur could, his fingers hanging in mid-air.

He said again, 'I've made my mistake and learnt from it. Please, you have to believe me,' he reached out to take her shoulders.

Arthur's fingers managed to brush Gwen as she moved away from his touch, as if it would burn her.

'No,' escaped from her. Then she spoke, more composed, 'I can never hate you, Arthur. But I hated your actions towards me. For leaving me to...' She couldn't bring herself to say 'to men like Helios.' Instead she said, '...Leaving me to survive on my own. It's not even that. I hated how you didn't have faith in me. Or in our love.'

'I know, that was terrible of me...' His eyes were pleading, as he tried edging closer to her but she shifted her position to keep the distance between them.

'I'm not sure if I'm ready to forget that just yet.' Gwen looked resolved. But not happy, before she turned and left.

Arthur looked on, at first like he had just lost his kingdom, lost everything he knew in his life, the water in his eyes making his vision blurred. Then he gritted his teeth, his hands on his hips, frustration throbbing through his veins.

It looked like the tables had turned: he was now at her mercy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 3: Renewal**

The sword in his hand felt so right. He decided to ignore how pulling it out of a stone should not have been possible. That Merlin's explanation for it -that the rightful owner of the sword was supposed to be able to dislodge it from stone- sounded completely magical. Perhaps not all magic was evil.

Despite the fall of Camelot, despite the fracture with Guinevere, Arthur was starting to feel the sparks of hope in his heart, as one by one Helios's men went down.

He felt at ease with this wondrous sword, fighting well even though his injury was still healing. Perhaps it was more due to the support he felt from his companions: his knights, Merlin, new allies. Guinevere.

Even with her shutting him out he was glad that she fought alongside him in the halls at Camelot, fighting for their home.

Then Morgana appeared on the scene.

They exchanged some sombre words; it was obvious his sister and former friend would never return to being those things ever again.

Morgana acknowledged Gwen, pulling her features into a sly smile. 'He has taken you back, has he?' she shifted her eyes to mean Arthur.

Arthur wrinkled his forehead. _How could Morgana have known...?_

 _I_ haven't taken _him_ back _._ The words were about to burst from Gwen's lips.

But she didn't want to disclose that to Morgana. 'You have no right to take Camelot like this. So I may not fight here as...as its Queen. But I'll still fight as its subject.'

Arthur looked to her, inwardly both hurt and proud. He was even more sure now that Gwen was right -Morgana was the cause of the enchantment, the rift between them. How else could she have been so sure that the two of them were no longer together?

'Not for much longer,' Morgana told Gwen in a low, gleeful tone.

Then all hell broke loose.

Flashes of silver sliced the air as swords clashed, the clanks of metal ringing.

Every now and again Arthur's eyes went to Gwen. He was impressed at her bravery but also worried for her. She was the least trained here in sword fighting. Well, she and Merlin but he always seemed to be able to come out of it alright, Arthur was glad to find.

Then it appeared that Morgana...had lost her magic. Arthur didn't know how but he was pleased, nevertheless, for whatever secret force was helping them.

Yet that didn't stop Morgana from taunting Gwen.

Gwen managed well enough then Morgana lunged for her, cornering her. She enjoyed seeing Gwen inch backward from her sword swipes.

All of a sudden an explosion of rubble enshrouded Morgana, bringing her assault to an end.

It was over; the Camelot allies were gaining the upper hand.

But Helios still remained, relentless.

Arthur caught Gwen's eyes on him for the first time in the fight. Her eyes were wide; she looked like she was about to scream. Then he realised she wasn't looking at him. She was looking over his shoulder -at Helios's blade coming right for him.

Arthur ducked out of the way and swung his sword. But someone else got to Helios first: Isolde.

She was repaying Arthur for what he had done for her.

Helios began going down from Isolde's sword strike. But not before he dealt her a fatal blow of his own.

'No!' Tristan roared.

He rushed over to Isolde. Helios was no more. But Isolde wouldn't survive either.

Arthur knelt in front of Isolde, thanking her then shifted aside as Tristan took her body and cradled her against him.

Arthur sat against the wall and rested his head back. He couldn't move for a while then his eyes caught Gwen looking down at Tristan and Isolde. Her stricken expression moved to him.

Gwen stood several paces away, her arms dropped to her sides, still gripping a sword in one hand. The enemies scrambled away without their leaders and many of the Camelot supporters streamed around her, chasing after them.

But she looked on, stunned.

Her mind replayed the moment she thought Arthur was going to be struck down, the fear she felt of losing him, of never being able to say she loved him, she wanted him back.

Her eyes locked on Arthur's. She didn't want to be in Tristan's position.

* * *

Arthur walked into the chamber purposefully but when he saw Gwen -doing her bit to tidy up after the battle- his heart beat faster. But he managed to keep his voice steady as he greeted her. 'I want you to know that-'

'Arthur, I need to-'

'No, please let me finish. I want you to have your quarters back. You don't have to forgive me; you don't have to take me back. But I can't live knowing I took your home, your safety away.'

Gwen gave a brisk nod in acceptance.

'I know that...' Arthur looked tentative this time. 'I don't see myself ever falling in love with anyone else again. But if you do not wish to be with me, that's alright. You're free to do as you want.' He looked away and smiled cynically, 'Perhaps one day the senior councillors will make me take a wife to ensure I have an heir.' His eyes were on hers again, with a shadow of hurt, 'But my heart will always be yours.'

For a moment they looked at each other then he turned to leave.

'Arthur, wait,' Gwen reached up to hold his arm. When he turned to her, confused, she continued. 'The thought of losing you made me realise- I don't want to lose you ever again.'

Arthur looked to her, as if frozen. Then a joyous smile started breaking on his face.

'That's what Morgana would want, for us to stay apart.'

'So you will...you'll marry me?'

'Yes,' she smiled, 'with all my heart.'

He rushed his lips to hers then parted to pull her into his arms instead. She rested her head on his chest and they stayed like that for a long moment.

* * *

Morgana's senses slowly returned. She heard a rustling in the forest and registered an awkward movement in her peripheral view. It was a small dragon.

Once she settled back in her hut again, the dragon by her side now, she got out her scrying bowl. Now with her magic back, she began the spell to scry what was going on at Camelot. Slowly, an image formed on the water in the bowl -wedding preparations at King Arthur's court.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay this is really turning out to be my remedy for all my Arwen issues! Here goes another one: it really bothered me how Arthur and Gwen's childlessness was never mentioned. This is one issue that would have been very close to Arthur's heart, I'd imagine, seeing as his own parents' childless situation was what started all this mess. So here's a suggestion about a cruel twist that Morgana might have brought into play which explains things...**

* * *

'I cannot poison the bride,' whispered the teenaged serving girl, with frightened features, 'I'll be murderin' the Queen!'

'You have no choice, remember? Your baby brother is still under that spell,' said the hooded woman. 'Make sure to slip it into the bride's goblet when the king announces his toast.'

The girl took the slim vial with suspicion.

'It won't kill her, you have my word.'

 _It will kill her chances of ever producing an heir,_ thought Morgana.

* * *

Merlin was running around as usual. Except today he was doing it with a bounce in his step.

He popped into Arthur's chamber, 'You ready?' he grinned.

Arthur smiled and nodded at him. The happiness was etched on his face too. But he was quieter than usual -or rather, not giving Merlin a hard time as usual- as if he was a little dazed to think this day had actually come. A little scared that he might lose it all again.

Merlin got Arthur ready in his official attire of chainmail and the Camelot cloak.

'Oh, Merlin,' said Arthur, opening a wardrobe door. 'I have something for you. You need to look your best today too...'

'Oh right, um...' Merlin could see a patch of dark red as Arthur grabbed a garment. He remembered something -that dreadful 'official servant's attire' that Arthur had made him wear all those years ago. He swallowed. 'I should be fine in my usual clothes, right? I mean it's your day -not that you're allowed to choose what to wear on your own wedding, with the court traditions and everything-'

Merlin saw the jacket Arthur took out.

'It doesn't fit me. Should be alright on you. You should have it.' He held out a jacket, wine red in colour, with a short upright collar.

Merlin took it, surprised, and felt the soft yet hardy velvet-like material of the article. It was a jacket fit for a prince.

'Thanks,' he said, unexpectedly touched, 'you didn't have to.'

'Told you, it doesn't fit me.' Arthur clapped Merlin's shoulder.

Soon after Arthur and Gwen were standing with their hands held, saying their vows.

Merlin, in his new jacket, watched them proudly.

Gwen had a smile on her face, with a tiny bit of nervousness. Her opalescent white dress stretched into a short train behind her. It had a flat neckline that brushed just under her shoulders and pulled away into long bell sleeves. Small, white flowers made a scattered wreath in her hair.

Arthur took Gwen in with a smile that was almost sad, like she was in a dream he didn't want to wake up from. Merlin could see he looked like he was holding back tears.

As the feast got under way Arthur gave into the joviality though, as did his wife and friends.

It was at the end of the night, when he and Gwen were in their chamber, that they were a little quiet again.

Gwen came up to Arthur to help him out of his attire.

They remained silent as she took off each piece, watching what she was doing while he watched her.

Gwen stopped, hesitating, once Arthur was just in his white shirt over his trousers, her fingers on the fastenings of the shirt. She looked up into his eyes.

Arthur leaned forward to cut through the awkwardness and to bind the words unsaid and kissed her.

* * *

Merlin wore the jacket again for the coronation the next day. He was enjoying his day off, celebrating the marriage of his two friends whose happiness he thought was long overdue. His spirits soared even more as he stood at court, chanting 'Long live the Queen!' once Gwen was crowned.

Arthur smiled at Merlin as he and Gwen walked down the aisle, their hands clasped. He looked to his wife to see the smile mirrored on her face. Then they looked to the front again, breathing in the sense of renewal in the air.


End file.
